My Heart Will Go On
by Krazy Kitty P
Summary: This is a WAFFy fic. It's ZeeRo songfic. Umm...Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On, you know, titanic theme? Ya. PG-13 for teensy weensy bit of language. Just a bit.


Heya peeps! This is my first Zeta fic, and it's a Zee/Ro fic! Yep, that's right, it's a ZeeRo! (Heh heh, gotta love that—ZeeRo, ya know, 0? *grins* sorry.) It's—well, it's ... okay, I have to admit that I'm a sucker for fluff. So ... this is FLUFF!!!! Yay! WAFF (Warm And Fuzzy Feeling) alert—at least, I hope so. This might suck. Sorry. (Zee's P.O.V. doesn't really fit, sorry.) Fluff about half way through, though, kinda angsty in the beginning, but like I said, I'm a sucker for fluff, so all will end well.

Okay, important: when Ro puts Zee's hand over her heart, she puts it higher than her—umm—her—kay, higher on her chest. I am not a sick pervert, okay?!

Also, there is some language, but—

BOOM.

Sorry, that was my muse falling out of a tree. *giggles* Anyways, I always thought Ro was the kind of person who swears, *shrugs* and NOTICE THE RATING—IT'S ONLY PG-13!! THAT MEANS NOTHING REALLY REALLY BAD!!!!

All's cool.

Disclaimer: Notice the title. DISclaimer. That means I'm telling everyone 'I don't own'. In other words; Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, So you no sue. Anything. Case closed.

Ro's P.O.V. 1 part Zee's P.O.V.

My Heart Will Go On

By Krazy Kitty

__

I woke up, cold and sweaty, screaming out "Zee!" as if by reflex, thinking wildly, Where is he? Did the feds get him? Where—

"Ro, Ro ... Ro, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here. It's okay, Ro." The soothing voice repeated that, and I noticed that I was sobbing hard into my knees, legs pulled against my body and a cold, comforting arm around my scrunched up form.

"Miss Rowans! Miss Rowans?" I realized that I had had my day/nightmare in class again.

"I—I need to go to the nurses office," I confirmed in a shaky voice. "Please," I begged as an after-thought. 

"Yes, of course. Go now." She sounded concerned. Like I gave a damn. All I ever gave a damn about was Zee's freedom. Not my family, not really. It was just an excuse to stay with Zee.

We weren't running anymore—hadn't been for 6 months. I had my family, and Zee was a free ma—well, synthoid, I guess. I hadn't seen him for exactly 5 months and 25 days. Aren't I so pathetic? I count the days.

When I got to the nurses office, I was feeling slightly better, but there was no way in hell I was going back there, so I told the nurse I felt like I was going to puke, so she called my older brother to come pick me up.

But when he came, I wasn't so lucky.

"Ro! You aren't sick and you know it! Come on, tell me, what's the matter?" He looked straight into my eyes with a no-nonsense tone in his voice.

I looked away and sighed. "He hasn't come back yet," was all I needed to say. My brother hugged me, hard, for a moment, sighed, and pulled back.

"Ro, you have to stop doing this. You know he might not—"

"He'll come back!" I shouted at him, tears streaming down my face. "He promised, and he ALWAYS keeps his promises."

"But something might have happened to him."

"No! Nothing happened to him, Andy! He's fine!''

"How do you know?" He stopped for a moment. "Of course you can't—"

"But I do know!" I sniffled. "Every night, when I dream, he comes and tells me he's okay, and he hugs me and tells me to wait just a little bit longer."

''Ro, that's just your sub-conscious telling you what you want to hear. It's not real."

"Yes it is!"

****

*Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on*

**********************************************************************************

__

That night

I was so tired after dinner, so stressed, that I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was having my normal dream, you know, dreams of my parents never abandoning me, having a normal life, when suddenly, off to the side, I saw Zee. 

"Zee! What are you doing here?" I hissed. Hey, it was a nice part in my dream, and I had started to believe Andy about the sub-conscious thing. He looked hurt.

"Don't you want to see me, Ro?" he wondered.

I walked over to him, and placed my hands on his chest, looking up into his face. "Are you real?" I asked him abruptly. When he looked at me, disbelieving, I looked away, stammering, "I—it's just ... I ... Well, Andy said that you weren't real, and I—I don't know, maybe I was starting to believe him." He looked into the distance, the surroundings, anything but me. "I'm sorry, Zee," I whispered, sliding my hands behind around to his back, and put my cheek against his chest, hugging him. After a moment, he tentatively put his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Just wait until tomorrow after school, Ro, please, just wait until then," Zee whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck, ''please." I nodded.

**__**

BRING BRING BRING

Stupid alarm clock, I thought, throwing back the covers groggily. Why did it have to go off NOW?! I pulled on my clothes, hearing my mother calling me, telling me I was going to be late.

"Coming!'' I yelled at her, clunking down the stairs. I grabbed a doughnut for breakfast, and ran out the door, jumping in Andy's convertible car at the last moment.

''Coo-wool,'' my twin brothers exclaimed at the same time. ''Where'd ya learn that?''

I winked at them. "You know, you learn a lot of cool things, runnin' from the feds.''

"Ro, don't start that again,'' Andy sighed.

* * *

The day sped by so quickly it was like a dream. I walked home today, not bothering to wait for Andy or hang out with my crowd. I couldn't wait to see what Zee was talking about in my dream.

I got home and walked up to the door, feeling disappointed. It all _looked_ the same. I walked up to the door and put my hand out to grab the doorknob, but suddenly it opened, revealing...

"Zee?"

****

*Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on*

***********************************************************************************

After making sure it really was Zee, I threw myself into his arms. He spun me around with the force of my jump, laughing.

When he put me down, he looked at me with something strange in his eyes. That's when I realized _something_ was different.

''Zee? What's wrong?''

He took a deep breath. Since when did Zee breathe? I thought. "Well—um—well ... I'm sorry I took so long coming to see you, but ... umm ... I was kinda busy—"

"With what?'' I interrupted.

''I—um, well ... Dr. Selig did an operation on me and—well, I guess I'm human now."

"What?!" I shrieked, throwing myself at him again. "You're _human_? Zee... that's wonderful!"

That's when I realized something—in my dream, _his breath tickled my neck._

After hugging for a few more minutes, (what? It's a special occasion!) I looked up at him and gulped. ''Zee, I have to tell you something." He raised his eyebrows. "Come up to my bedroom." He followed me without complaint.

When we got there, I shut the door and looked at him, and, like always before, I wimped out. "I missed you." He looked confused. "A lot." I looked at him, memorizing his every feature so I wouldn't forget him; sure that he'd leave again, soon. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked him, trying to be casual. He looked hurt. Great, you did it again, you genius, I berated myself. Twice in twenty-four hours.

Zee sat down on my bed and said, "I'll leave whenever you want me to."

"Then stay forever," I begged him, going over to him and hugging him. ''I'm sorry for hurting you, Zee, it's just—you've never really stayed for that long before. I want—I've always wanted—you to stay, but you never did," I half-sniffled into his hair.

"I know," he whispered, hugging me back, "I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I didn't always go.'' In a moment, he changed the mood by saying, "I thought you would have forgotten me by now." 

"Forget you? I can't forget you!" I exclaimed indignantly. "Besides, you were always—" _in my dreams, in my heart,_ I was going to say, but suddenly, that didn't seem such a good idea.

"Always what?''

''Always—Always—never mind. Well, I survived, and now you're here, and everything is perfect."

***Near, far, wherever you are**

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on*

***********************************************************************************

Zee's P.O.V.

I could feel her in my arms—I could _feel_ her! It was a new thing for me, and it was wonderful! Since I was new to the whole 'human' thing, I wasn't sure of all my emotions, and this one I was feeling was a new one, one I had never encountered before. It was one I felt only when I saw Ro, when I held Ro, even when I heard of Ro. Anything to do with Ro. I wanted to ask her what this new feeling was, but my new 'human' instincts told me it wasn't such a good idea to. Ro was right. Humans are so confusing. 

I think—maybe, maybe I do know what this is. Ro talked about it before, but just once. Could it be love? Might it?

****

*Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one*

***********************************************************************************

(Back to Ro's P.O.V.)

In Zee's comforting arms, I tried to remember the first time I realized I loved him.

~FLASHBACK~

__

Ro and Zee are in a hotel room. Zee is recharging, but he still has his 'Zee' hologram on. Ro is standing in front of him, watching him. She walks closer to him and places her hand on his cheek, feeling it.

"He's so cold," she murmurs, running her hands over his cheeks, his nose, his closed eyes and finally his lips. "What would it be like to kiss him?" she wonders quietly. "To kiss someone that cold," she amends quickly. "Not him. Why would I want to kiss him? He's my best friend. I would never want to kiss my best friend. Right?" she sighs. "I guess there's no point trying to hide it from myself." She drops her hands to her sides. "I'm in love with my best friend." She places a kiss on her hand and presses her hand to his lips. "I love you Zee." She then walks out of the room, turning at the door, saying: "I wish it could work out, Zee. But it can't."

~END FLASHBACK~

***Love was when I loved you**

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on*

***********************************************************************************

Maybe it could work, now, I reflected. Coz Zee's human now, right? I heard the front door open, slam shut, and lots of voices. I pulled back from Zee and stared at him, horrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

"Do you know how long we've been here?" I asked him, breathless. When he shook his head, I quickly calculated in my head.

Got home: 3:30

Twins' soccer practice (Adam was the assistant coach): 3:30 to 4:30

They would get home: 4:45, so

"We've been sitting here for an hour and 15 minutes!" I exclaimed. When he looked confused, I said, "That's a long time to be hugging."

He shrugged. "I have no sense of time at all." I laughed. "Besides, that was making up for all the hugging we never did," he continued. He looked at me tenderly. "I missed your hugs." he pretended to pout while I laughed more at the look on his face.

"Come on, come meet my family!" I pulled him out of my room and was half way down the stairs when he stopped.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you didn't forget me."

"Like I already said, Zee, I can't forget you. You're stuck permanently in here," I said, guiding his hand over my heart. "I doubt my family ever forgot who you were, either. Come on!"

I dragged Zee the rest of the way down the stairs and into the chaos we like to call 'the living room'. "Hey guys!" I yelled over the noise. "Look who's here!" Everyone turned to look and it was suddenly eerily quiet. I giggled nervously. "Umm ... This is Zee. Zee, these are my younger brothers," I pointed to the two playing checkers, "James and Jake, my older brother Adam," who was reading a magazine, "and my folks, Marie and Tim."

Zee nodded and said, "Hello," Dad and Adam nodded to him, Mom said, "Hi," and James and Jake chorused "Hey Zee!" in time, as always.

I was glad my family accepted Zee, because if they didn't, I sure didn't want to stay with them. 

__

That night

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a knock at the door, and Zee's voice, saying, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I yawned, sitting up. When he came in, I asked him, "What's wrong, Zee?"

"Well..." he stood there, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I wanted to tell you this before, but I didn't get a chance. Umm ... I wanted to tell you, I think that I—I love you."

I stared at him in shock. "You—you what?" I managed to croak out.

"I love you. I'm sorry, I'll leave now—" and he turned to go.

"No—wait!" I jumped out of bed, ran to him and grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave. "Wait. I—um—I—" and I brought his lips to mine.

****

*You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on*

***********************************************************************************

So how was it? Bad, good, horrible, the most wonderful thing in the universe (NOT)? So tell me. In a review. Yes, people, in a review. All it requires is a simple click of that wonderful button down there. So, please, just click it. (Flames will be duly ignored.) Thank you.

~Krazy Kitty~


End file.
